Dreams that keep me Awake
by YeetusTheeFeetus
Summary: Caillou is a 24 year old alcoholic that recently started have strange and odd dreams about him and a female pig. He feels some sort of attraction to her, yet he has no clue who she is or if she even exists. That is, until he sees her in the real world. Slowburn Peillou (Peppa Pig x Caillou), Modern day AU, several universes, and rated M just to be safe.
1. Mistakes

_Caillou glanced at the beauty on his right. They were having a picnic on the side of a mountain, and Caillou had made the mistake of bringing bacon._

 _"I'm sorry, Peppa. I really am." Caillou pleaded._

 _"I don't believe you," the chick looked at Caillou. "You practically killed my kind! Would you like it if I brought human thigh meat to a potluck?"_

 _The angry woman glared at Caillou. After a moment, she lifted up her hooves and slapped Calliou right across the cheek._

Caillou awoke from his dream. That girl. She seemed so familiar, yet he didn't have a clue who she was. Caillou shook his head, frustrated. It was just a silly dream anyways.

Caillou got up from his bed and started to put his shirt on. He sang his theme song, as he liked to call it.

 _I'm just a kid who's 24_

 _Each day I drink some more_

 _I like exploring I'm Caillou_

 _Never enough things to do_

 _Each day is nothing new_

 _I have depression I'm Caillou_

 _My world is suffocating_

 _More CO2 each day_

 _Living in mommy's basement_

 _I'm finding my way_

 _Growing was really tough_

 _I never hit puberty_

 _There's no fun stuff_

 _I'm Caillou, Caillou_

 _Caillou, I'm Caillou_

 _That's me!_

Caillou finished tying his shoelaces and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed a few stubs of hair at the top of his bald head. Maybe after the job interview at McDonalds he would go get it cut with his mommy's money.

Caillou said goodbye to Mommy before heading out of the house to McDonalds. He had chose a slightly different outfit for the occiasion. He wore a bright green blazer that his grandpa had given him, and his usual shirt and shorts under. He had picked up some decemt dress shoes from the side of the road the week before and decided to wear them.

He shortly arrived at McDonalds and finished his job interview. Caillou thought it went fantastic and he would get the job, but he would just have to wait and find out.

As Caillou was leaving he looked at the tables and chairs where the customers were eating and something caught his eye.

It was the girl.

The one from his dream.


	2. French Fry

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _A big thanks to my best friend BrokenSpecter (on deviantart) for helping me come up with ideas for this story! Thanks!_**

The pig looked exactly the same as the one from Caillou's dream. She had pastel pink skin and a simple red sleeveless dress on. Her blush was overdone and ten shades darker than her skin tone. Her piercing black eyes were looking straight at the cashier, rageful and angry.

Caillou stood there, staring at her for a few seconds. How was she so beautiful?

She suddenly turned around.

"Why are you staring at me?!" She said in a heavy British accent.

Caillou didn't respond, too fazed by her perfect features.

She snorted twice. "Why are you staring at me?!" She had started raising her voice.

Caillou suddenly realized that she was talking to him. His face turned as red as a tomato.

"I-I was ju-just star-aring off into space..."

He responded, embarrassed.

"Well then, stop staring at me!" She yelled.

Everyone was now staring at Caillou. He panicked and ran out of the door, tripping on a french fry that had been carelessly tossed on the floor. He got up as fast as he could, wiped his bottom of any dirt that had been caught in his shorts, and kept running all the way to Mommy's house.

When he stepped inside the kitchen, he started sobbing and fell to the floor as if his legs were twigs that snapped. His mommy got up from the couch and ran over to Caillou, hugging him.

"What happened, sweetie?" Mommy asked in a comforting voice.

Caillou continued sobbing, too embarrassed to speak.

"Do you want me to give you some crackers?" She suggested.

Caillou shook his head. After what had happened at the fast food restaurant, he didn't want to eat.

"How about some cookies?" She tried.

Caillou was addicted to sugar as much as he was to alcohol. His head perked up at the word "cookies" and he jumped up.

"Yes, Mommy! I wanna eat cookies!"

She chuckled. "Alright, Caillou. Go watch some Television while I make them."


	3. Chocolate Chips

"Give me all your f*ing money!!" The little girl on the television screamed as she threw the doll with as much force as she could to the other side of the room.

"Caillou, the cookies are done! Turn off the Television and come eat." His mom commanded.

Caillou turned his head and looked at the cookies from the couch. They seemed a bit... odd.

He got up from the couch and held one cookie in his hand. He inspected it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was just his mommy's signature chocolate chip cookies.

"Mommy, what did you put in these cookies?"

"Chocolate chips, flour, butter, eggs, salt, and sugar. Is there anything I'm missing?" Mommy looked worried.

 _Chocolate chips? Flour? Butter? Eggs? Salt? Sugar?_

That was it! Mommy forgot to put the alcohol inside the cookies.

"Mommy, you forgot to put the moonshine in the cookies," Caillou said in a threading voice.

"Oh," Mommy opened the fridge. "I'll get it out now. You can just drink it with the cookies."

Caillou grabbed the moonshine in one hand and the cookie in the other. He sat down and inspected the cookie.

He saw the chocolate chips forming someone familiar. Could it be? The beautiful girl?

It was Peppa Pig.


	4. Destiny

Why did this always happen? For the past few days Caillou has been seeing this pig in various things. First, it was his dreams. Second, it was at McDonalds. Now, it was his mommy's cookies?

This only meant one thing. The holy gods were telling him that he and Peppa were meant for eachother, and were clearly giving Caillou the signs that it was time to make his move.

Caillou has left McDonalds only 30 minutes ago, and Peppa was still waiting for her order. Perhaps she was still at McDonalds.

Caillou dropped the cookie and ran out of the house without a second thought. He ran all the way to McDonalds.

When Caillou got to McDonalds, he frantically started looking for Peppa. The alcohol he drank made his memory bad, and he had no clue where he had last seen her. Had she left?

He ran around, some of the employees yelling at him to slow down.

He finally spotted her.

She was laughing such a beautiful laugh. It was the kind of laugh that made you want to stop whatever you were doing and join in. It rang loud and clear through the building.

She leaned over and seemed to be kissing something. Caillou turned to get a better look and his heart split in two.

She was kissing Music Man Stan.


End file.
